


An excuse to celebrate and eat cake

by Esteicy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: It's Daken's "birthday" and Pietro wanted to give him something nice.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	An excuse to celebrate and eat cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teal_bandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/gifts).



> So...this is a little present for my dear friend Dana since it's her birthday! I hope you had a really happy day, dear.
> 
> I didn't really know what to write, we share like a lot of ships! Too many xD At the end I decided to go with the most recent one and use a prompt generator.
> 
> A little context for anyone that is not Dana and that may be reading this :v It's basically a scenario based in a roleplay where Pietro and Daken are dating and are really happy together because it's what they deserve.
> 
> Now read and enjoy, it's just shameless fluff.

Daken blinked looking at the bag his boyfriend was offering him, it was blue and had a little ribbon to make it appropriate for the occasion. Pietro was looking away and his cheeks were blushing in that cute way he liked so much, he smirked while accepting the present.

“Oh what do we have here? You bought something for me? You didn’t have to” he said amused with how embarrassed Pietro looked, he was always so adorable.

“Not exactly…” he whispered and finally placed his eyes on him “Of course I had to, it’s your first birthday we spend together I wanted to make you something special.”

“You do know today isn’t exactly my…” he started saying but was interrupted.

“I know! But the date doesn’t really matter, what matter is having a special day for yourself…and we have an excuse for eating cake, I have some in the fridge” he smiled at him.

His actual date of birth wasn’t a good day, it wasn’t something Daken wanted to remember or celebrate, during years that day only brought sad feelings for all the things he lost, a cruel reminder of how time would keep passing in his empty and lonely life.

That was before finding them…Laura, Gabby, Pietro and his family gave him a totally different perspective in life, they gave him a reason to be genuinely happy once again. When Gabby suggested he could pick a day to be his birthday like she did he couldn’t refuse, there wasn’t a good reason to refuse. Of course his little sister would let his boyfriend know of that day.

“Alright you got me with the cake” he laughed softly and looked at the bag “But I’ll open this first.”

“I hope you like it.”

He opened it and gently grabbed what was inside, it was a long blue scarf really soft and warm.

“I…made it myself” Pietro commented looking down shyly “Wanda helped me, I thought it would be a good idea since it’s getting colder already...what do you think?”

“Pietro…you have no right to be so adorable” he said in a serious tone while putting it on, it was completely perfect and he didn’t want to take it off ever again “Now come here, I must kiss you before getting to enjoy my dessert” he took his hand laughing and pulled him closer, claiming his lips in long and loving kisses.

“Wow! Aki…Akihiro! Stop it, you silly” giggling he playfully tried to stop the affective gesture but his boyfriend wouldn’t allow it.

“This is what you get for being so perfect, Maximoff!” he exclaimed now kissing his face and neck.

He was happy…just so happy, this was perfect, his life with Pietro felt perfect and the only thing he wanted was to share more and more years with this beautiful man.

He should probably thank Gabby later, he could share some cake with her.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Pietro knitting something for Daken" and well...shameless fluff is best fluff.
> 
> I hope you liked this gift! You are a great friend and is a pleasure to get to roleplay with you and develop all these beautiful love stories (with some angst but we don't talk about that in the fluffy one shot(?).
> 
> If you enjoyed you know any kudo, comment and etc is appreciated and loved.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kisses!


End file.
